Things I'd Like To Forget
by LilWashuChan
Summary: I DON'T OWN TENCHI MUYU!!! This is about Ryoko and Washu, and it starts out slow. Just stay tuned! Will update 4 reviews!^-^
1. No Need For A Peaceful Morning!

Chapter 1: No Need For A Peaceful Morning!  
  
Ryoko layed back against the roof, taking in the blue sky and cool breeze of the  
  
early morning. The Sakura blossoms were in full bloom, and all was a peace, a rare occasion,  
  
at the Masaki residence. A bird flew by, carrying twigs in it's beak, obviously for it's nest.  
  
Ryoko smiled, watching the coi swim about in the water below.  
  
`Life is so peaceful on earth...' she thought to herself, closing her eyes.  
  
"Mya!" demanded a small furry cat-rabbit.  
  
"Go chase butterflies," Ryoko said, gesturing towards the fields.  
  
"MYA!"  
  
"GO!" Ryoko shouted, as energy crackled from her fists. Ryo-Ohki's ears went down,  
  
and he sulked away.  
  
"Finally, perfect peace and quiet," Ryoko said to herself.  
  
That peace would not last long.  
  
"Mya!" Ryo-Ohki pounced, nearly missing a big blue monarch butterfly.  
  
It landed on her nose, mocking the cat-rabbit by flapping it's shimmering wings.  
  
Ryo-Ohki chased the butterfly and tried to catch it, but didn't succeed. Suddenly,  
  
she stopped. Her fur stood out on end, her claws were exposed, and her ears flattened  
  
behind her head.  
  
A noise.  
  
Near the pond. She crawled forward, belly to the ground, cautiously sniffing the ground.  
  
The noise again.  
  
This time louder.  
  
She closed in on the pond, moving slower. She peeked over a stone lucky cat, and shrieked.  
  
"MYA! MYAAAAAA!"  
  
"Is t-that y- you R-Ryo-Ohki...?" 


	2. No Need For Another Cabbit!

Chapter 2: No Need For Another Cabbit!  
  
"Mya!" Ryo-Ohki demanded. Ryoko swiftly back-handed her, not hard, but enough to give her the idea. Ryo-Ohki was fed up. She bit into Ryoko's sleeve and attempted to drag the space pirate with her. Ryoko finally realized that the cabbit was serious.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, picking up the brown fuzz ball. Ryo-Ohki nodded quickly and started towards the lucky cat down in the garden. Ryoko followed closely. When she saw what Ryo-Ohki was yelping about, she let out a gasp.  
  
It was another cabbit! He was red with white paws, had a gem in the center of his forehead, and was much bigger, about the size of a large cat. He was badly injured, with several cuts and gashes.  
  
"R-Ryoko, help me," it mumbled, reaching toward he with a solitary paw.  
  
"You talk!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"Take me to Washu she'll know what to do..." he said his voice fading away, as he drifted into unconsiousness. Ryoko picked up the cabbit and phased into Washu's lab.  
  
*****  
  
After hours of waiting, Washu came out of her lab carrying the cabbit in her arms. He was bandaged up, and asleep from whatever Washu gave him to put him out.  
  
"He's okay," she said, smiling. Everyone, who had seen Ryoko carry the critter in, was releived. Ryoko, on the other hand, was suspicious.  
  
"Alright Washu, who is this?" she asked rudely, gesturing towards the red fur ball cradled in the scientist's arms.  
  
"Kyo-Okhi, first of three ships like Ryo-Ohki. He's the most powerful," she replied matter-o-factly. She affectionatly scratched Kyo-Ohki behind the ears, causing him to wake up.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"The Masaki residence," Tenchi said.  
  
"What planet?"  
  
Tenchi paused to raise an eyebrow, but then answered, "Earth." The cabbit's eyes grew almost as big as his head.  
  
"Earth? But it's changed so much since I came here with Washu and Ra- owwww!" Washu pinched his left ear, and gave him a stern look.  
  
Don't. she thought, linking into Kyo-Ohki's mind.  
  
Why not? he asked.  
  
just don't go there, for Ryoko's sake.  
  
You mean you didn't tell her?!  
  
I will eventually. I wiped her memory clean though...  
  
Get your butt moving woman! She should, no deserves to know.  
  
Alright. Washu broke the link and swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, I'm going up to bed, so see you all tomorrow!" she said quickly, slamming her lab door and turning on the shield before Ryoko could get through.  
  
"Just what are you up to Washu?" Ryoko said to herself. "You can't stay quiet forever..." 


	3. No Need For Family Secrets!

I don't own Tenchi Muyo, but Kyo-Ohki is mine.  
  
Chapter 3: No Need For Family Secrets!  
  
Washu lounged lazily on her floating cushion, unable to motivate herself to get up and do something. She shut  
her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.  
  
"Up and at 'em, Washu!" shouted Kyo-Ohki.  
  
"You're supposed to be on your deathbed," she mumbled. "Why are you so cheery?"  
  
"For your information, I am feeling much better, and Ryoko is trying to break down your door. So if you   
intend to keep your daughter from killing herself, go and tell her to stop it!" he shouted. Washu groaned, pushing herself up   
off the cushion and shut down the shield. Ryoko fell through the door, falling down the stairs into the lab.   
  
"Owchie," she whined, rubbing the sore spot that was now developing on her rear end. She stood up   
and brushed off her clothes, coughing a few times to cover her embarrassment. RyoOhki hopped in after, perching herself   
on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
"Okay mother," Ryoko said in a sarcastic tone. "What is going on here? First this, um, cabbit shows up,   
then you lock yourself in your lab, which isn't that unusual but given the circumstances," she paused. " I think at   
least I deserve an explaination."  
  
"No you don't Ryoko!" Washu said in a slightly harsher tone than she intended to use. Ryoko looked a   
little hurt by that, and Washu flinched inwardly. " I- I'm sorry. I've just been on edge lately."  
  
"From what? PMS?" Ryoko snorted. Washu shot a glare at the space pirate, but bit her   
tongue to keep herself from saying something she didn't really mean.  
  
"No, it's not that," she said finally taking a deep breath. She wasn't going to lose her temper. She wouldn't give   
Ryoko the satisfaction.   
  
"Dammit Washu! I'm sick of your mind games and you pussy-footing around the subject!   
I want answers RIGHT NOW!!!" Ryoko shouted, energy crackling from her fingertips. Washu took a step back,   
not wanting to get blasted into a pile of ashes.  
  
"Ryoko, calm down," Washu said slowly, clenching her fists, just in case Ryoko got any bright ideas.   
  
Ryoko decided to see if Washu was just toying with her. She powere dup a blast, and aimed it at Washu's head.  
Washu shrieked, and pulled up a defensive shield. Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks. That was the first time she had seen  
Washu ever look afraid. She canceled the blast, and Washu released her shield. Ryoko smirked.  
  
"So you are human," Ryoko grinned. Washu wanted to answer, but she was too busy making sure her heart   
hadn't stopped beating.  
  
"Don't ever, I mean ever, do that again Ryoko," Washu said in a very stern voice.   
  
"Washu, if you don't tell her, I will," Kyo-Ohki chimed in.   
  
"Tell me what?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"About- OWWWW!" Washu smacked him off her floating cushion. Damn.  
  
"Alright Washu. Washu your cover's blown. Now talk," Ryoko crossed her arms.  
  
".....Alright," Washu finally gave in. "Ryoko, did you ever find it a little strange that you were created from the Mass?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I never really thought about it," she looked towards the ceiling. "If I was created from the   
Mass than I should be able to shape-shift, but I can't. Why?"  
  
"It's because you weren't created from the Mass," Washu said softly, turning her head away. Ryoko caught a  
glimpse of tears forming in her mother's eyes. "Ryoko, you are my daughter, and you did have a father."  
  
Ryoko just stared at Washu.  
  
"Sit down, I'll explain everything."  
  
****  
  
Whatcha think so far? Remember to review! 


	4. No Need For Blue Haired Cuties!

I don't own Tenchi Muyo.   
  
Chapter 4: No Need For Blue Haired Cuties!  
  
Ryoko sat down on Washu's floating cushion just before her legs gave out. Washu   
paused for a while, then finally spoke.  
  
"Your father's name was Raiu," she said softly. "He was tall, had dark blue hair, and gold eyes."  
  
"Start from the beginning," Ryoko said.  
  
"It started at the Science Academy..."  
  
****  
  
"Washu!" Yume whispered, pulling the sleeve of her bestfriend. "Look at the new student!"   
Washu looked towards the door and turned bright red. He was something. He was tall, with dark blue hair   
and gorgeous gold eyes. He was loaded down with muscles, and his smile was to die for.  
  
"Hi, is this seat taken?" he asked, snapping Washu out of her thoughts. He sat down next to her.  
Washu's cheeks burned and she looked down at her laptop. As the teacher started the lecture, she stole a few   
glances at the new pretty boy.   
  
she thought, trying to concintrate on her work.   
  
"Washu?" the proffessor said, catching her off guard.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are-" The bell rang signaling the end of that day's classes. She ran out of the room catching up with Yume.  
  
"Lucky girl! He sits right next to you!" she sqealed. Washu took a deep breath.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Yes it is! He gotta-" Yume's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the man himself came walking towards   
them. He smiled and tapped Washu on the shoulder, who jumped up in surprise.  
  
"I'm Raiu. Pleased to mean you miss...?"  
  
"W-Washu," she stuttered, turning cherry red again.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you Miss Washu," he lowered his head and kissed her hand. Yume clenched her fists, shaking   
with jealousy. Raiu walked away, leaving Washu with a sheepish smile on her face. She sighed, and headed to her dorm room   
with a very red Yume following close behind.  
  
"Damn girl, I hate you!" Yume jokingly hit Washu in the arm. "Why are you such a cutie-magnet?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's my timeless beauty," Washu struck a pose and flipped her vibrant pink hair. Yume   
laughed.  
  
"Or maybe he was just staring at your rack," Yume joked, and Washu pushed her playfully. "We should get some   
sleep. Tests are tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Washu flopped down on her bed, not bothering to change her clothes. She closed her eyes, drifting off into   
dreamland.  
  
"Goodnight Washu," Yume whispered, and fell asleep herself.  
  
****  
  
I know, the chapters should be longer, but please keep following along! 


	5. No Need For School-Girl Crushes!

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. This one's really short, so just work with me people!  
  
Chapter 5: No Need For School-Girl Crushes!  
  
Washu sat down under a tree outside, working on a lab paper. She had chosen to major in Weapon Technologies: it was one of the few classes where she hadn't blown something up. She was still the top student in her class, but many of the other students regarded Washu a ditz who got to her position through dumb luck. She didn't really have any friends other than Yume.   
  
Washu's thoughts drifted towards him again. That smile, the hair, those eyes... there was something about his eyes. Something haunting, and mysterious. Gold was not a normal color, and they would contrast well with her green eyes...   
  
Washu tried to concentrate on her work. She knew she didn't stand a chance, with all those 'popular' girls falling all over him.  
  
"Hello again," Washu jumped up in surprise as Raiu walked up to her. She started to blush furiously, and looked down as much as possible.   
  
"Hi," she mumbled, feeling her cheeks burn. He sat down next to her, close enough for her to see how muscular he was. She was burning up.  
  
"You okay? You're red," he said, lifting up her chin with his first two fingers. She smiled, and turned from red to a light pink.   
  
"I'm fine. Really," Washu grinned, laughing a bit. He turned away, shutting his eyes for a quick second.   
  
"Sakura blossoms are quite pretty," he said, catching a petal in his hand. He turned towards Washu. "Um, I was wondering.." Washu looked at him. "If you, uh, I mean, if there's no one else..."   
  
"Get to the point," Washu said quickly.  
  
"Would you go out with me?"  
  
Silence. As Washu was making an attempt to pull her lower jaw off the ground, Raiu was waiting semi-patiently for an answer. Washu finally got her bearings.  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
